heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Father's Lion
Father's Lion is an animated cartoon starring Goofy, Goofy Jr. and Louie the Mountain Lion. The film was directed by Jack Kinney and features Pinto Colvig as Goofy and Bobby Driscoll as Goofy's son, Goofy Junior. Voices for the narrator and the lion were uncredited. Synopsis Goofy and his son are leaving for a camping trip. As they are packing Goofy tells his son all the things he is going to teach him. Goofy's son is very excited and suggests they might shoot a lion. Later as they are driving out to the mountains in their red woodie station wagon, Goofy tells his son about his past adventures. Each story is taken from previous Goofy short films. These include Californy er Bust, Tiger Trouble, and African Diary (all 1945). A common theme throughout the film is Goofy's exaggeration of his adventures. After they arrive the scene cuts to Louie the Mountain Lion fleeing from the sound of gunfire. One bullet comes close enough to part his hair, but in the next scene it is discovered that Goofy was unaware of the lion and merely target practicing with an empty can. Later Goofy and his son set up camp. Goofy ties their meat up on what seems to be a rope to keep it "safe from the little forest creatures." However it turns out to be the lion's tangling tail as he was resting on a tree branch. The lion quickly devours the meat, and when the dry bone is thrown to the ground, Goofy's son becomes suspicious that the lion might be present. Next Goofy teaches his son how to start a fire using a hand drill. The lion sneaks up behind him but Goofy's son shoots him with his pop-gun. The continuing gags in the film revolve around Goofy being unaware of the lion while his son is. Goofy's son isn't afraid of the lion however, because he thinks Goofy knows about the lion and also because he believes his father's stories about being a great explorer. Meanwhile the lion makes a continued effort to eat Goofy, but is foiled either by his own allergy or by unintentional, well-timed actions by Goofy. Finally the lion slips into Goofy's sleeping bag, and when Goofy zips up the lions tail in the zipper the lion reacts in pain and roars. Finally a full on chase begins. At last they rid themselves of the lion long enough to break camp. As they are speeding away in the car, Goofy asks his son "Did I ever tell you about the time I was a race car driver?" Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #3.19: "The Adventure Story" * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #48 * Like Father, Like Son * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #58 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.47: "The Goofy Clan" Home video releases VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Sport Goofy's Vacation * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics - Special Edition: Happy Summer Days DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Goofy * Walt Disney's Funny Factory: With Goofy Gallery 52305.jpg 52306.jpg 52307.jpg 52308.jpg 52309.jpg 52310.jpg 52311.jpg 52312.jpg 52313.jpg 52314.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-13-19h56m19s219.png vlcsnap-2013-02-13-19h57m26s174.png Tumblr n23geswqlj1r3jmn6o1 1280.png B14763e99-1.jpg Tumblr n23gfnIVvS1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n23gdsa0bc1r3jmn6o1 1280.png External Links Father's Lion at SuperCartoons.net Father's Lion at B99.TVCategory:Goofy shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1952 shorts